Impossible or The Hat Plots
by Annie Rini Romanov
Summary: Harry/Pansy. Pairing pulled out of a hat. No kidding.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot. What in olive hay made you think otherwise? 

Author's Note: This is an impossible pairing. Obviously. I generally specialize in the impossible. Also, keep in mind, that my cousins and I paired a whole bunch of people from Harry Potter together by pulling names out of a hat. 

            Harry fell out of bed quite confused. He had heard his alarm go off, but he was sure it was Saturday. He was pondering his situation when all of a sudden an agitated Ron rushed by. "Sorry, Harry! Can't wait! Got to get to the library!" he blurted out. _"The library?"_ thought Harry. "Oh," he sighed as he realized what he was forgetting. He groped for his glasses on the bedside table. He picked up his books and ponderously made his way down the steps. "Hello, Harry!" exclaimed an airy Hermione, "Headed for the library? I've already been there and back. It's crammed with fifth years studying for their O.W.L.S.!" Hermione had skipped this year and had taken her O.W.L.S. over the summer, passing with flying colors. Harry nodded pushing his glasses into place with his index finger.

            In the library, Harry anxiously looked for a spot to sit. As he scanned the tables, he nearly missed the only available seat. He eagerly made his way towards it. As he sat down, he felt something on his seat. 

            "This chair is reserved for someone with more sense than you have in your crystal ball," said an icy voice. 

            "If Draco has so much sense, Pansy, then why isn't he here?" he calmly replied, "And while we're at it, if he's so smart, he must have picked a smart girlfriend right?"  

            "Right," said Pansy firmly. 

            "Then what is you're hand doing under my tush?"

            "You're the one who sat in a reserved seat!"

            "It wouldn't have to be a reserved seat if he really liked you." 

            "Could you get off my hand?" she tensely inquired with a scowl.

            "No, I'm afraid it will have to stay there until I'm done studying," came the calm reply.

            "I'm glad you're comfortable," commented Pansy wryly.

            "Yeah, and it's a good thing you're right handed," Harry said distractedly.

            "I'm not and speaking of boyfriends, what's yours doing sitting next to Colin?" Harry turned to her mock angrily.

            "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Padma is not my boyfriend, she's my girlfriend. " 

            "That's not the point!" Pansy seethed. The librarian came over. "I hope I don't have to separate you two," she said, eyeing them. Harry and Pansy just scowled at each other. The librarian looked at them doubtfully and walked away. Harry continued," I'm not the one who needs glasses, Pansy. Yours is sitting next to that Yank over there."    

            "It's not Draco's fault. You're the one who took his seat!"

            "Leave me alone. I'm trying to study," said Harry frustrated.

            "Well I can't study either with you sitting on my hand!"

            "We've already been through this. Look, if you want to strike a bargain, I'm all ears."

            "I'm sure you are," Pansy sneered.

            "Fine. If that's the way you want to be about it I'll just sit here and do what I came to do. And that's study,"

            "And set your butt on my hand." Harry just ignored her. "Look Potter, I'll make you a deal. Next time we go to Hogsmeade, I'll... buy you all the butterbeer you want."

            "And chocolate Frogs?" Pansy scowled.

            "Fine. If that's what it takes," she said. Harry sighed.

            "All right," he said and stood up. Pansy removed her stiff, red hand and wiggled her fingers slowly, wincing. Harry sat back down. 

            "What are you doing?" Pansy asked, surprised.

            "Studying."

            "But you're not going to move?"

            "I don't remember that being part of the bargain."

            "Figures," said Pansy bitterly. "So what do I have to do to get you to move?"

            "How about a candlelight dinner in the astronomy tower?" he asked brightly, sarcastically.

            "Do I look that desperate?"

            "That's what I thought," Harry smirked.

            Right before Halloween, there was a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade. Before they left, Harry discreetly took Pansy aside and told her that he wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks as soon as they got to Hogsmeade.                       

            "All right, I'll meet you there."   

            "No you won't."

            "Don't you trust me?"

            "Do you trust me?" said Harry, an eyebrow raised. Pansy scowled.

            "You and I both know what kind of rumors would start if we were seen leaving together. I don't want to ruin my relationship with Draco."

            "Nor I with Padma."

            "So how do you propose we go about this?"

            "I was hoping you'd ask," grinned Harry.

            "I can't believe you made me do that!" exclaimed Pansy once they were in a corner booth at the Three Broomsticks. "I didn't make you do anything," claimed Harry, a satisfied grin on his face. "You came willingly. Otherwise, you would be tied to that chair right now."  Pansy stood, searching the crowded establishment. She scooped up her handbag and started to move away. "Where are you going?" asked Harry, startled.

            "I'm going to find Draco."

            "But this is only my first butterbeer. What if I want another one?"

            "Fine, I'll get you another one," she answered, opening her purse. 

            "But I'm not done with this one. How will I know if I want another until I've finished this one?"

            "All right, I'll stay," Pansy said exasperated.

            "Good," said Harry, satisfied as he leaned back in his seat. Pansy scowled.

            "Harry, What're ya doin' here?" boomed Hagrid's voice in question.

            "Hagrid you already know what I'm doing here. What you really want to know is what I'm doing with Pansy Parkinson"

            "Well, Yeh," Hagrid confessed.

            "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I wouldn't want Pansy's reputation to be sullied," Harry said with a grin. Pansy scowled her eyes smoldering.

            "Harry, are you feeling all right?" Hagrid asked in concern.

            "Couldn't be better Hagrid," Said Harry, beaming up at him. Hagrid shrugged his shoulders and went to have a drink with some other wizards. Harry watched him with concern. His attention quickly returned to Pansy when she stood up urgently.

            "What're you doing?" he asked in surprise.

            "I can't believe it," she ejaculated, "Draco's got the Yank with him!"

            "Oh. Is that all?" replied Harry calmly.

            "Quit being so insensitive, Harry! I am his girlfriend. He shouldn't be seeing other girl's!" 

            "And as you say this, you're here with me?"

            "But this is different! It's not like we're on a date!"

            "Oh, we're not?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, "Then it's about time we make it one!" And with that, Harry kissed Pansy.              


End file.
